


A Weapon In The War (Against Reality)

by redlipstickkisses



Series: I Can't Believe I Wrote This [1]
Category: The Woods (Comics)
Genre: And the Consent is HIGHLY Questionable, Breathplay, Calder MacReady Deserves Nice Things, Casey MacReady Is An Asshole, D/s themes, Depression is a Thing, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't even ship this pairing?, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Karen Jacobs Is Pansexual, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not Sane, Rimming, Sibling Incest, The MacReady Brothers are Fucked Up, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, like really fucked up, not really relevant, not safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I, baby bro." Casey laughed as he sunk his teeth it Calder's shoulders. "We're something special."</p>
<p>Have you ever had one of those stories that sneaks up on you in the middle of the night and then won't go away until you write it? This is one of those. And kinda sorta porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weapon In The War (Against Reality)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/gifts), [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts), [because they are evil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+they+are+evil).



> READ THE WOODS! I need more people to cling to in this canoe. This was deliberately written in a flow of consciousness way. Any feedback would be great. (fun fact: Working Title was The Fuck Is This Even, Final Tital comes from the quote "Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality."-Lewis Carroll via The Cheshire Cat. I thought it fitting.)

"What can I do for you little brother?"

Casey was leaning back on the bed in just his boxers. There was a smirk on his face and Calder just wants to punch it off. But if he did that Casey won't give him more gazer root. And he needed more gazer root. He could feel the withdrawal coming. Creeping up on him like the time Casey made him wear a thong for a day.

"You know what." His desperation must've show on his face even though he's trying not to let it. Casey's grinning. Smug. Proud. He stretched over to the night table. The light and shadows played a strange game on his skin. He held a small pouch.

It had to be gazer root.

He took a pinch of it out and let it fall onto his stomach. Calder felt something in his own stomach clench. It's gazer root. Sitting in a small, glittering pink pile on his brothers stomach.

It's not nearly enough.

Maybe enough to dull the edge but not enough to keep the blade away.

"Come on baby brother," Casey's voice is dark with unsaid threat. Like it always was. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Calder crumbled. He doesn't know why he even tried anymore. He always crumbled either to that voice or to the beckoning of the gazer root.

He knelt next to Casey and can feel the razor edge of madness withdrawing as he pressed his nose to his brother's stomach. He inhaled like he'd never be able to breathe again if he didn't memorize the scent of warm skin and gazer root. He sat back on his heels.

It wasn't enough.

He no longer felt like crawling out of his skin but he still needed more.

Casey'd always been able to read him better than he liked.

Casey trailed a thin line down each of his thighs and laughed, low and deep when Calder followed them.

"Greedy." Casey's voice was still dark but the dark of summer days when all you can smell is honeysuckle and humidity.

The world was starting to tint pink and yellow around it's blurry edges.

Calder still needed more.

There's a small pile right on top of Casey's boxer clad crotch and Casey's hands are in his hair. Calder didn't hesitate before he ducked his head and breathed in deeply.

He moaned. Still not enough. It was enough last time. Still just a little more and he can dream of Karen and home and college and.

Casey was panting as he shimmied out of his boxers. The last of the gazer root was trickled down his dick.

A dare.

A challenge.

An order.

Calder didn't hesitate. He ran his nose up and down Casey's dick. When he got to the top he licked it.

He didn't want to waste anything.

It tastes like salt and gazer root.

Casey's hands tighten in his short hair.

"Do it properly. Maybe I'll even let you feel good." In terms of Casey that's practically a declaration of love and marriage. It's the least Calder could do.

Besides its not like he couldn't make his brother feel good okay drawing a blank. Blank.

Chocking, he was chocking.

Couldn't breathe.

No it was okay.

Casey liked to deep throat him, especially when he wasn't expecting it.

He said he liked how he could feel how his throat spasmed like he could kill him like that and then everyone would know just what his prudish slut of a younger brother really got up to.

Oh, he could breathe again.

Casey was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Calder wondered if he was going to disappear like Chesh too, just like Auntie Eileen did after she promised they wouldn't go to Grandma, like Mom and Dad had.

Would it be better if he did?

Or worse?

Calder's mouth and throat felt raw as he gasped for air.

Casey's smile was so wide it seemed as if his face was about to crack.

Then Calder was rolled over and he felt something wet trailing down his spine.

He shivered.

Casey only used his tongue when he wanted to _bite_.

It felt wet and squishy and dried far to soon and not soon enough. He was very grateful for it when the fingers started coming and teeth started to graze his ass and thighs and back as he squirmed and cried out. Casey could play for a long time before he got to the point. When he finally felt him slip his fingers out he wasn't sure wither to cry or groan.

The reprieve didn't last long.

It hurt.

It stretched and burned and _hurt_.

Calder was left twisting on the sheets, pinned, trying to get away from the sensation.

Casey didn't stop.

He just kept pushing until he was in as deep as he could go. He let out a groan as Calder whimpered and shifted trying to find a comfortable position. Casey began to move. The sound of flesh smacking was all Calder could hear.

He might enjoy this If it was someone he trusted.

Like Karen.

Why was Karen here?

How long has she been there?

He didn't want her to see him like this.

Casey chuckled in his ear his thrusts relentless.

"See you how? Like the filthy little slut you turn into for me?" He hit Calder's prostate and as if to illustrate his point, Calder moaned.

"To bad, baby brother." He panted as his pace picked up. "Because that's all you are, and that's. All. You'll. Ever. Be."

Casey collapsed panting on top of him. Cum warm and sticky between them.

"You and I, baby bro." Casey laughed as he sunk his teeth it Calder's shoulders. "We're something _special_."

"Hey Calder, wanna come over to my place?" Karen asked.

She was pretty in pink and yellow but even better in real life.

"Yeah," Calder murmured with a small smile on his face.

Karen smiled.

A real smile. Not the fake ones she'd been wearing for so, _so,_ long.

Casey laughed like he'd won.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunt Eileen is my Oc. The boys maternal aunt, after their parents were arrested/left, she had custody of them for a small while. A fan of literature, she introduced the boys to the classics. A small time criminal who after taking the fall for Casey who she had brought along (and been teaching) got sent to jail. The boys ended up with their paternal grandmother. End sum the boys are even more damaged. Enjoy the little au/headcanon.


End file.
